Burglars
by Yuki2
Summary: One day, while Kero's staying at home, Sakura's house is being robbed...Humor, Please R&R, though maybe not as funny as I had intended it to be!


CCS does not belong to me.  
One day Kero stays home, and two burglars enter the house. Let's see how Kero's going to handle this situation. Please R&R!  
  
Burglars  
So there I was, one day, enjoying a nice sandwich Sakura had made for me, when there came a knock at the door. Being trained to do this whenever someone knocked, I was supposed to drop whatever I was doing and run, but the sandwich Sakura's dad had made (Sakura told me she had made it, but I knew that actually Mr. Avalon had) was just too good to put down, so I kept eating, as the doorbell ran again and again. Finally, I was so mad that I took the remainder of the sandwich and fled upstairs like I was supposed to. I had just gotten to the top step when the door opened.  
Two big, fat, masked men entered the house. I wonder who they were. One was holding out what looked like a credit card. Or maybe it was a piece of bread. I couldn't see all that well.  
They looked around, and couldn't see me, so split up. One guy headed towards the kitchen and another to the living room. I followed the one guy to the kitchen.  
He opened the fridge, looked inside, and licked him lips. I was able to see everything Mr. Avalon had been preparing for dinner: Pork Chops, Meatballs, spaghetti, hmm, I licked my lips. The guy reached in and pulled out a container of noodles. My noodles!  
The ones Sakura had promised to feed me that afternoon, along with chocolate! No! I flew in front of him to save the food.  
"Hey, back off!" I yelled. The guy (who hadn't turned around yet) waved me off.  
"Eh, lay off." The fat guy said. "I'm hungry."  
"That's my food!" I shouted urgently.  
"Doesn't matter Jeremy." The fat dude said. "What's mine is your."  
By now I was getting so mad that I couldn't stand it. I ran up to his hand (the one holding the noodle container) and bit it.  
"ARGH!!!!!!" The guy waved his hand around, tossing me around in the air. It was then when he finally spotted me. "What the heck?" He asked. "Jeremy, come here!" The other fat guy came running in.  
"Shut up!" Jeremy said. "The door open and-George, what in the world is that?"  
"I don't know!" George cried and finally managed to shake me off. He dropped the noodle container and jumped out of my way. The noodle container landed between the fridge and the fridge door. Perfect landing.  
The two men stood between the fridge and Kero. Kero longed to get something to eat, but wanted to torture the men first. He knew why they wanted to come into his house. They were burglars! They wanted to steal his food!  
"I found some good silverware in the dining room." Jeremy whispered. Okay, perhaps not only the food. But those guys were about to learn a lesson they would never forget. Though, if you put at t this way, Sakura was at school, and Kero couldn't quite transform into Cerberus without her.  
"Uh-oh." I said. The two men were edging closer to me. George grabbed the butter knife lying on the counter, the one I had use to cut that sandwich, I backed up to the front door, and locked it behind my back. There had to be something I could do. Something I could summon to freak those guys out. Hmm, on the other hand, "I am the lord of the dead." I said.  
"You little thing?" Jeremy asked.  
"I am four hundred and fifty-three years old." I said. I don't think that was a lie (Kero has gotten too old to remember his true age).  
"Liar." George said. I got mad.  
"I never lie." I said, launching myself at George, who waved the butter knife in the air wildly. I perched on the top of Jeremy's head for a split second and George almost sliced Jeremy's head.  
"Hey, watch it!" Jeremy said. "You know, just imagine that little thing as a fly. Now go get it!" Jeremy pointed his finger at me and poor, fat, sweating George tried to injure me again. I flew towards Jeremy, who screamed.  
"That rat is coming for me!" He yelled. "Quick, help me!"  
"We'll help you all right." There was someone at the door. I froze and dropped to the door. Two policemen entered and struggled to handcuff the two men. George was waving his butter knife angrily long after Jeremy had been handcuffed. Since I was on the ground, no one really noticed me. So I reached over and bit George's toe.  
"OWWWEED!" George screamed and screeched.   
"That's why you wear socks." I thought quietly and they handcuffed him. Now the hard part began. After I had bit George, he was now on the floor and a little heavy to lift up. So the police had to call for backup before they could get enough men to get the two four hundred pound men into the squad cars. They locked the door, allowing me to be free to roam the house once more. I went to the kitchen, found that night's dinner, and ate it. Hey, do you think being Kero the hero is easy? Of course not! I'll just tell Sakura the guys ate it.  
Sakura found out about the burglars that very day by Kero, right after school. Her father found out about it at work, and when he got home, he told her the whole story (she had to pretend she didn't know anything about it, or else Kero's history would've had to be explained and she told Kero all she heard later). The lady next door had phoned the police because she had seen them enter and heard their screaming. The burglars were now in jail and crying that a rat had bit them (they had both decided it looked most likely like a rat by now).  
"Rat indeed." Kero said, drinking his evening tea and scowling. Sakura smiled.  
"Don't mind them." She said. "You were a hero." Kero smiled. "One last thing. Kero, do you know where the food in the fridge went?" Kero turned pink.  
"Uh." He said. "Well." Kero scratched his head and laughed nervously. Sakura frowned and shook her head.  
"Kero, Kero, Kero, when will you ever learn?"  
  
Okay, well, it wasn't all that funny. The plot basically was, but if you wait a couple of days to write it, it wears off on you, and I guess it's not as good as it could've been, but...  
It is my first attempt at humor, though I really don't think it's all that humerous *sigh* I'm disappointed. Please review, but no flamers, okay? 


End file.
